Entrevista
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: [Parody] Por órdenes de la Reina, Sir Integra debe presentar en Conferencia de Prensa a los "Verdaderos Vampiros"...y una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre el país ¡Vampiros Brillosos capaces de volver a las adolescentes tontas!


Regalo para el _Grupo Hellsing_ en _Facebook._

Este fanfic puede producir muchas endorfinas.

**ENTREVISTA**

**AUTORA: SESSHA JAZMIN**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**¿QUE LA REINA ORDENÓ QUÉ?**

Sir Integra no podía creer que Su Majestad le haya ordenado semejante misión ¿No podía simplemente eliminarlos en silencio? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

-¡Walter!-llamó.

El viejo Ángel de la Muerte apareció de inmediato frente a Sir Integra.

-¿Señora Integra?-preguntó con una reverencia.

-Llama rápido a Alucad, a Seras Victoria y al Capitán Bernadotte.

En un momento estaban frente a ella Alucard, con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Pip, quien no perdía oportunidad de mirar de forma pervertida a una avergonzada Victoria y Walter, tan rígido como una tabla.

-¿Una nueva misión, ama?-preguntó Alucard rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí-Sir Integra suspiró-una misión especial.

-¿Algún enemigo que valga la pena?-inquirió Pip.

-Esa es mi línea, francés.-le reprendió Alucard.

-¿Son vampiros, ama?-preguntó Victoria con curiosidad.

-¿Pueden dejarme terminar? Vale, sí son vampiros, pero no podemos eliminarlos…por ahora.

.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Sir Integra hizo una profunda reverencia a modo de saludo.

-Integra, querida, no es necesario tanto protocolo, me conoces bien desde hace tiempo.-la anciana soberana le sonrió a la joven y ella intentó imitarla.

-¿Por qué he recibido el honor de su presencia, Su Majestad?

-Siempre al grano ¿No, Integra?

-Es mi deber ser rápida, Su Majestad.

La anciana dejó de lado su cara de "Abuelita" y su semblante se puso serio.

-Una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre nuestro país.

-¿Vampiros?

-Sí, son vampiros.

-Enviaré de inmediato a Alucard y a su aprendiza a encargarse del asunto.

-No, Integra, debemos hacer algo primero.

Si no fuera por su autocontrol, Sir Integra Hellsig se hubiera puesto a gritar…

.

.

.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

A Pip se le cayó el mondadientes que bailoteaba en sus labios, Victoria tenía los ojos como platos, a Walter casi se le cae el monóculo ¿Y Alucard? El seguía igual.

-¿La _Geina_… o…_ogdenó_ una Co…_confegencia_ de _Pgensa_?-preguntó Pip sin poder creérselo.

-Así es.-afirmó Sir Integra.

-Ama ¿No sería más sencillo que la Police Girl y yo nos encarguemos de esos vampiros?

-No, la Reina ordenó que la organización entera se presente en Conferencia de Prensa y eso incluye a vosotros dos-dijo mirando hacia Alucard y Victoria.

-_Pego _¿_Pogqué_? Se supone que los _Vampigos _tienen que _estag_ en _secgeto-_preguntó Pip atónito.

-El problema con esta especie de vampiros es que no sólo son una amenaza física, sino mental-Sir Integra apretó los puños con fuerza-, afectan la mente de las adolescentes.

-¿Qué les hace a las jóvenes? ¿Beben la sangre de las vírgenes?-preguntó Alucard.

-No, como saben, ya no hay demasiadas vírgenes en estos días, Seras fue una excepción a la regla.

-¡Ama!-La pobre Victoria se sonrojó hasta las orejas y Pip soltó un silbido.

Alucard sonrió con malicia, si ella no hubiese sido Virgen, no sería una draculina.

-¿Entonces, ama?-preguntó Seras para salir del apuro.

-Las vuelve idiotas.

-¿Poderes mentales?-intervino Alucard.

-No, brillan.

Sir Integra vio en los ojos de la Draculina, del mercenario y del mayordomo, la misma expresión que puso luego que la Reina le dijo las mismas palabras.

Pero cierto vampiro vestido de rojo carmesí ya no sonreía, sus ojos se habían vueltos furibundos ¡Eso era un Insulto! Sintió como si le fanático de Anderson le volviera a cortar la cabeza.

¿Desde cuando los vampiros brillan? El _Rey de los No-Muertos_ se sentía **ofendido…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

**CONFERENCIA DE PRENSA ESTILO HELLSING.**

-¿De verdad lo quiere saber?

-Señor periodista ¿Por qué me está mirando los pechos de esa manera?

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Su sexy autora ha vuelto (Ok, es broma) originalmente este iba a ser un _one-shot_, pero decidí dividirlo en dos capítulos cortos, y en el próximo Helena tendrá participación ¿Cómo la convencerán de salir de su gran biblioteca?

Noten que el acento francés de Pip lo hice adrede.

El Fanfic "_Eternidad_" verá pronto la luz, tampoco será un One shot, sino una colección de varios capítulos en donde todos los personajes darán su punto de vista acerca de un tema central _¿Vale la pena vivir eternamente?_

Nos leemos, chicos…y sigo cocinando fatal ¬¬

**Lunes, 22 de abril de 2013**

**21:53.**


End file.
